It Vs Chucky
by Punching Bagg
Summary: It the shape shifting clown and Chucky the evil killer doll in the same town, who will kill the most, Who will kill who?
1. Chucky in Derry Maine

It Vs. Chucky

Chapter 1: Chucky in Derry, Maine

A truck drove down the streets of Derry, in the boxes in the back of the truck held a dolls and one was name Chucky; The truck parked by a gas station, "this is my chance," Chucky busted the box open. It was dark in the back of the truck. Chucky started to bang on the back of the truck. He looked over to the other side of the truck; there was a small opening that led to where the driver's seat was. Hopped on boxes to get there, he jump to the driver's seat of the truck, "no weapons?" Chucky growled. Chucky then jumped out the driver's window of the truck and ran.

Chucky ran down the sidewalk undetected, He looked around and saw a small group of children playing at a park, "this town is mine!" Chucky grinned. He ran towards the children then sat at the side of a sand box. One child, named Teddy noticed Chucky, and took him to his mother.

"Hey mom," he ran to his mother who was sitting on a bench with the other women, "can I keep it?"

"Well…" the mother thought. "Ok, you can take him home. Chucky grinned after that was said. The mother's gathered their children and left home. Ted carried Chucky in his arms. When Ted and his mother got home Ted place Chucky on his bed as he left for dinner.

"Stay here, now," Ted told the lifeless doll.

"Now time to do what I do best," Chucky smiled. He scrambled off the bed and a cross the room the door, Chucky slowly opened it to see, Ted and his mother eating dinner.

"No father? This is going to be easy." Chucky smiled. He ran in the kitchen and under the table. Chucky scanned the kitchen for any sharp weapons.

"Ah!" he whispered as he set eyes on a large knife. Ted and his mother cleaned up their plates and washed them. They both walked into the living room to watch TV together. Chucky; still under the table, hopped onto the mother's chair then on the dinner table. He looked over to the counter, got a running start and grabbed the edge of the counter. Chucky struggled to get up. He ran over to were the knifes were held and grabbed a biggest. Chucky jumped down and headed for the living room.

Chucky narrowed his eyes as he stood at the doorway of the kitchen. The couch they sat on was facing the large TV that they had. The mother sat up, Chucky realized he was casting a shadow on the wall above the TV. He ducked under a nearby table as the mother turned.

"A gun would make this damn job easer!" Chucky said seriously. The mother stood up and walked over to the kitchen, she looked around, shrugged and flipped the light switch. Chucky then stabbed her in the ankle. She cried out as she fell on her back. Ted jumped up in fright and ran over to his mother. He kneeled beside her.

"Mom what is it?" Ted asked frightened. The mother looked down at her bloody ankle. Chucky jumped out from under the table.

"It's Chucky, don't you want to play?" Chucky asked in a crazy voice.

"Run Teddy!" his mother cried. "Get help!" The small child ran towards the door, but failed as Chucky cut his ankle, Ted struggled to get up but Chucky drove the large blood red knife into his back. Chucky cut up the boy all over his motion less body.

"My baby boy! What are you going to do kill me?!" The mother asked with tears in her eyes.

"Ha-ha," Chucky laughed. "No darling, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to frame you!" Chucky beat the handle of the knife on her head until she was out; then placed it by her hand.

Chucky left laughing it was dark as he walked down the sidewalk. The old man that lived next to them watched as the doll walked away.

"Pennywise is the only homicidal maniac in this town," he smiled as blood dripped from between his teeth and the sides of his mouth. The old man laughed as he walked into his house. The next morning the police were at the house cars parked in front. Yellow tape closed the area off. The old man that lived next to the house walked out side and looked around, a cop approached him.

"Mr. Johnson," the cop started as he took out a pad and pen. "Did you see anything out of the ordinary here?"

"Last night?" Johnson said slowly. "What has happen to Ellen?"

"It seems she has murdered her son Teddy."

"Nothing seemed to be odd…"

"Well ok, but if you do see something give us a call." The cop walked away. Johnson smiled as he walked in the opposite direction.

"That doll won't get far!" Johnson laughed manically. Johnson walked around to where a group of children were playing hide and go seek. Johnson morphed into Pennywise (It)

"Hey kids," It greeted them. "Do you like tricks?"

"Hey look at the clown freak!" one kid laughed.

"Don't you love spiders, Johnny?" It asked the child.

"How d-did you know my name?" Johnny asked. It suddenly changed into a large spider.

"Let's play!" It said in a demonic voice.

Later that day Chucky walked down towards a creek, when he spotted some dead children, 5 of them. Two of them had their heads ripped from their bodies. One child was hanging from and old tree with his hands and feet cut off. The last two children had there insides ripped out blood gushed from their bodies.

"This isn't my work!" Chucky cried. "Who could of done this? Must I compete with this? Its on!"


	2. Blood and Hell

It Vs. Chucky

Chapter two: Blood and Hell

Chucky: 1 kill(s)

It: 6 kill(s)

For the next week It and Chucky slaughtered the people of Derry, "Rat!" Chucky spat as he threw the newspaper aside. He walked around looking for fools to kill. Mean while on the other side of the town It hid in the shadows of the old dead trees by a small white house. He looked at the people walking by then at the paper he held.

"I'm dealing with a professional, it's just a doll! Right?" It was lost. It hopped down from the tree as he fell he changed into an old man, "Help! Help! Help!" he cried out in a raspy voice.

"Oh my god, do you need help?" a near by woman asked.

"God yes!" It wheezed. The women found her self-gasping for air "hehehe!" It chuckled. She looked down to see that the old man's arm was in the form of a spear. The large sharp object had gone right through her. It grabber the women by her neck and tossed her into the tree where her body hung.

"Now to look for that doll!" It walked away. He took the form of a hawk and flew above scanning the town. Chucky who had found his way into another house; had looked for a weapon.

"Butcher's knife?" He said, Chucky shrugged and continued. Two children came running down the stairs. Chucky hid himself. They walked towards the TV.

"What do you--?!" A flying doll cut off the small child.

"die!" Chucky jumped from the top of some boxes. The great knife stabbed the first kid in the face. Blood poured out of his face. One eye hanging from the socket, the other child screamed for his life as he ran.

"Come back you little shit!" Chucky yelled. The kid got to his father's office where is father was on the computer.

"Dad…dad…!" tears ran down his face.

"Son, what wrong?" the father asked.

"David is dead…crazy toy killer…!"

"Greg what are you taking about?"

"Come…come!" the boy named Greg led his dad down stairs.

"…Oh my god! What happen?"

"Hey dad!" Chucky was at eye level with the father. When the man turned around Chucky swung the knife and cut his throat. Blood ran down the adults white button up shirt. Chucky jumped at the boy as he ran. The knife fell at the boy's feet as Chucky threw his arm around the kid's neck.

"Stop! Help!" the boy wheezed. The kid passed out. The job was finished as Chucky killed him with his knife. Chucky walked out of the house satisfied with is bloody work.

"I'm good, I still have to find that other guy."

It walked through the neighborhood, "where do I find this mystery killer?" It got dark out, as It looked, "it should not take this fucking long to find a damn doll!" It finally spotted Chucky walking into an old mansion. A wide grin appeared on It's face as he followed over to the mansion. It walked in, making small sounds as he did. The mansion was dusty, old, and dark. Chucky looked down on the clown that stood under the ceiling fan. He was watching the clown from a large wooden beam that held the whole frame of the door. Chucky took his aim and threw the knife, it knocked the fan down. It looked up then rolled to the side as he watched it smash on the flood near him. He narrowed his eyes and slowly turned.

"got yeah!" Chucky tackled It, they both tumbled smashing through a door, down a set of stairs. It stood up and huffed, he looked for a light switch. He pulled a metal wire and one single light flickered on. It looked for the doll, "come you little bastard…" It whispered. Chucky stood silently by a chair, he looked down to see a small gun.

"hey circus freak," Chucky was sitting on the chair ready to fire the gun. It swerved to meet Chucky, he pulled the trigger.

"Ow!" It cried, "my eye you little shit!" Blood dripped from his eye. Chucky ran up the stairs and closed the door. It turned to the door breathing heavily, his eye twitched as it healed. It stomped up the stairs and swung the door open. Chucky waited there with a hammer. With one swing the head of the hammer slammed on It's shin.

"Ahhhh!" It cried girly as he gripped his shin. Chucky bumped his other leg and It slowly fell back. The sound of his screams of pain with the crashing back down pleased Chucky; It stood up and came once more up the stairs This time It smashed through the door as an elephant.

"get over here!" It changed into a bat flying upward to the second floor. Chucky ran down the hall. It ran up and grabbed him so he was eye level. Chucky bit his thumb to escape. "ah!" Chucky laughed at he ran away. It suddenly smiled, he backed into the shadows and disappeared. Chucky turned the corner. He slit up against it and peeked around.

"where did he go?"

"pss!" Chucky looked up. It tackled him and them smashed down into the kitchen. It formed one hand into a cannon. He stuck Chucky into it and blasted him upward. It followed upward into the attic. It looked around for him. Behind It was a large bookcase it tipped towards him, but he didn't notice. On the other side Chucky tried to tip it. Finally he rammed it hard enough. It fell as It turned around to see this; the case had landed on him. Dust rose from the old books that fell. Chucky dusted his hands and left. One of It's hand stuck out after a while it moved.


	3. It Strikes

It Vs. Chucky

Chucky: 21 kill(s)

It: 27 kill(s)

Chapter 3: It Strikes

"Err…?" It crawled and stood up. "I can't wait to kill him…" It slowly floated off. Chucky sat on a bench in the park.

"Oh my god! This town is mine now!" Chucky watched the sunset. "It's good to be number one." Chucky jumped off the bench and walked off.

"Where are you?" It hissed darkly as he stepped off the porch of the mansion. It's skin formed back to normal, he snapped his neck; he walked along the sidewalk. Chucky moved stealthy across a yard. He moved to some wooden chairs on the porch. He jumped up to the window and slid it open. He hopped in; looking around he spotted a set of matches on a coffee table. Grabbing the box and striking one match; then dropped it on the rug, he lit some more put the box in his pocket and escaped.

"Beautiful…" Chucky smiled as the house burned. As Chucky walked down the street he was smacked across the road.

"What the hell was that?" Chucky grumbled as he stood up. It swooped down to the ground.

"I will kill you," It growled.

"Ha-ha! You think so?"

"I'm going to grind your plastic into the ground!" It formed into a wolf, he jumped towards Chucky grabbing him in his teeth and shaking his head violently, It spat out Chucky.

"You drooling animal!" Chucky lit a match. It grinned showing his bloody teeth.

"What are you going to do with that?" Without answering Chucky ran away from It. It running at him as a cheetah now leaped forward. Chucky dodged his attack. He ran over to a random house still with the match. It looked up slowly forming into a clown again.

"You can't run," It chuckled

"I don't need to…" Chucky smiled. It's eyes widened as Chucky threw the match down the freshly trimmed green grass was now burning. It and Chucky now fought in the fires. Chucky bit It's ankle; then It stomped on Chucky. Chucky struggled to get out from under It's shoe. It leaned down so they were face to face.

"Now what?" It smiled. Chucky spat it It's face. "Gr!" It stepped back to clean his face. Chucky stood up ran and jumped on It's waist, he then took out one match and stabbed It with it then he jumped down. It threw it's foot around kicking Chucky to send him flying Chucky smashed threw the window of the house's burning lawn. Soon a red truck came down the street with its horns buzzing. Chucky stood up looking around the house it was quiet like the family didn't know what was happening. Suddenly there was a great smash, It slammed through the wall. It smashed Chucky through the TV, then into the kitchen and at the microwave. It slammed Chucky down on the table and squeezed his hands around his neck. Chucky reached for a near-by fork and stabbed It's hand three times, once more the fork was bloody. Chucky stabbed it a fifth time and It let go. Chucky sprang toward It. He stabbed the fork in his side and dragged it down to his ankle. Now It was bleeding madly. It formed his right hand into a hammer and swung it at Chucky sending him flying in the living room again. It crashed down on Chucky and they fell into a dark room under the house. The both scrambled to opposite sides of the room. There was no light and it was absolutely silent. Chucky shuffled his feet. It immediately threw mini bombs at that spot. It spotted Chucky running across. It looked around, "you can't run, dolly!" It snarled. Silence took over the room once more. It moved to the left and Chucky moved to the right. Chucky felt something around his feet. He picked it up and felt it, it was a grenade. Chucky softly took a place up high waiting to see the clown…

_Did he die or something? Christ!_ Chucky thought.

_Mmm… What to do with the doll, so many ways to kill him, Haha! _Pennywise thought

It slipped on something. Chucky snapped off the clip and threw the grenade. With a big explosion both Chucky and It were thrown out of the house. It stood up coughing smoke.

"What the hell was that?" It asked no one in particular. Chucky had been thrown into a car he smashed through the windshield. Luckily for him the key was in the ignition, he stood up jumped up the driver's seat and looked around. He found there was a book next to him. Chucky was soon driving the car, headlights flashing, he laughed evilly as the car reach 50 mph. It turned to see lights coming towards him. It jumped right before the car hit him. Chucky turned the wheel sharply, the car flipped over. It walked over to the car. Seeing no doll he blew fire out of his mouth and the car blew up. It walked away laughing at the scattered part. What came out of the scrapes was Chucky.

"Game over, asshole!" Chucky snarled. His body was burned up his face had cuts and he was bleeding. He limped away weakly.


End file.
